In the technical field to which the invention relates it is known that footwear known as safety footwear can be reinforced with suitable toes so that such footwear is sufficiently structured to protect the end of the foot from any impacts due to heavy objects falling onto them.
Known toes are typically made of metal, plastics material or composite material. Each of these types has some disadvantages brought about by the characteristics of the basic material. It is in fact known that metal toes are generally heavy and are unsuitable for use where temperatures are relatively high or, conversely, relatively low, and in places subjected to monitoring by metal detectors. On the other hand toes of plastics material generally have great thicknesses, compensating for their not exceptional mechanical strength properties, and are thus bulky and not very comfortable to use. Finally toes of composite material have the limitation of a high production cost.
There are also toes of plastics material in which a metal core is embedded. This structure may however prove to be not very effective in some cases in that following an impact the metal core can crack or cut the body of plastics material in which it is embedded. In order to restrict the possibilities in which this undesirable eventuality may occur, the metal core must therefore first be machined to round its edges.